This collaborative study will evaluate high dose acyclovir vs vidarabine for neonatal herpes simplex virus infection in babies with encephalitis (CNS) or disseminated disease. It is designed to assess morbidity and mortality, evaluate dosing regimens and assess persistent viral excretion at peripheral sites.